


Awakening

by WilhelmAres



Series: They Always Come Back, Not You [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Decades have passed since Henry failed to free the children, condemning him to spend eternity in am animatronic himself. But someone decided to open a horror attraction based on Freddy's, and someone else decided to see for himself if they had any real relics of his past.(FNaF 3 but with Springtrap!Henry and Night Guard!William)
Series: They Always Come Back, Not You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Awakening

_Springtrap banged on the metal door. The voicebox popped and a static whispered out of it. He had screamed it out hours ago. Springtrap banged on the metal door. The voicebox popped and a static whispered out of it. He had screamed it out days ago. Springtrap banged on the metal door. The joints screeched and scraped. He dried the joints years ago. Springtrap banged on the door. A commotion on the other side answered. He stopped banging decades ago._

* * *

Springtrap activates in the dark. This is not unusual. But the doors are gone, the monitors too, and there are barred windows out into the bright night. A swirling deep inside him begins at the sight of freedom, of something _else._ He is unused to movement, never walking in the tomb of a office for decades. Springtrap jerks his body across the room to try and escape.

He doesn't escape, but he stands beyond the door in a dark hall. He is so enveloped by joy he forgets to continue moving. Henry closes Springtrap's eyes, daring reality to take it away from him. He hears children laughing, and merges with the programing once more. Springtrap walks down the hall to entertain the children.

No matter how fast he goes, the children are not there. Their laughter echoes around the building, behind him, down the hall, through the vent. He only stops searching when he hears a scream and a siren halfway across the building. Springtrap walks towards the sound to help anyone hurt. He comes across the office and--

Henry recognizes the guard. He stands by the doorway, makes sure it's not the son. He thinks it's been long enough that the son could have grown to a middle aged man, but it's not. Somehow William Afton is alive after all this time. The stiffness, the pallor, the sunken eyes, they all paint the picture of someone alive despite themselves, despite everything.

Henry is infused with an undying rage, but the legs are locked. Spring Bonnie refuses to enter the office, and Henry registers the time: 6:03 AM.

Before sleeping the day away, Henry promises the children he will avenge them. He will always come back for them.


End file.
